Let's Play
by Yayaoi
Summary: Mello si jenius, sama sekali gak tau apa itu kissmark. Matt yang baik hati tapi mesu, bersedia mengajari Mello.   WARNING! : Yaoi, Lime  Dikit , Dun Like dun Read!
1. Tell me Matt

**Tell me, Matt!**

**Disclaimer : Death Note © Obata Takeshi**

**Genre : Humor and Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Lime (tapi gak Lime banget sih), gaje, OOC, Typo**

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**Minna-san! Bentar lagi Chan masuk sekolah jadi apdetnya jarang-jarang ya...**

**Kali ini MelloMatt... Lime nya Kurang, tapi gak apa-apa ya? Chan sebenernya pengen lanjutin ke chap 2, tapi ragu-ragu**

**Menurut Minna-san gimana?**

**Review ya, boleh kok nge-flame asal jangan pedes-pedes nanti Chan kepedesan XD**

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Di siang hari yang puanas, tersebutlah seorang perempuan, atau laki-laki? Sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memakan coklat QueenKeseleo. Pakaiannya adalah baju hitam, dan celana panjang hitam, sepatu hitam, dan gigi hitam –dilempar ke jurang sama Mello- maksudnya giginya putih berkilau. Rambutnya yang pirang cerah dan menutup wajahnya membuat ia menjadi sangat manis. Membuat semua seme memandang nafsu padanya.

"Mana sih, si bego Matt itu? Lama bener, OMG! Aku sampe lumutan *?* begini" teriak Mello gaje, membuat para seme yang menatapnya nabsu jadi menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh

"Oi, Mello!" panggil laki-laki berambut merah batu bata dengan google dikepalanya, dari sebrang taman. Penampilannya membuat semua uke kagum, takjub, pluss nabsu...

"Hei Matt, lama banget sih? Dari tadi aku diliatin sama om-om mulu! Iih serem kalo aku dibawa kabur sama om-om itu" seru Mello yang segera menghampiri Matt

"Sori, tadi aku mesti ngantri di toko game dulu buat beli game 'Samurai keselek'" kata Matt berusaha meminta maaf

"Hh, oke deh. Yuk ke tempat L" kata Mello

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Matt

"L mau ngasih coklat buatku, soalnya aku berhasil ngalahin dia dalam lomba makan. Yosh! Ayo, Matt!" kata Mello yang langsung lari ke arah apartemen L

"Woi, Mello, Tungguin!" teriak Matt yang ditinggalin Mello

.

**Skip Time**

.

BRAAAAK!

Pintu apartemen L dibuka dengan keras-keras oleh Mello. Membuat yang ada didalamnya menoleh kaget

"L-senpai, Light-kun, Mello datang ber..."

Kata-kata Mello terhenti ketika kedua orang itu (Light dan L) sedang dalam posisi yang "unik". Light yang penampilannya sudah acak-acakan menindih L, sementara L yang bagian atasnya sudah dipenuhi oleh _kissmark _menoleh kepada Matt yang lagi cengo.

"Mello...kalo dateng bilang-bilang dulu dong" kata Light yang cepat-cepat bangkit dan segera merapihkan penampilannya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya L dengan santainya

"Mello! Kau larinya kecepetan!" teriak Matt yang udah nyampe di apartemen L, dan langsung berhenti melihat L dan Light yang terlihat acak-acakan.

"Eh, L-senpai kok telanjang dada gitu? Digigit serangga ya, kok banyak tanda merah gitu?" tanya Mello dengan polosnya

"Ssst! Diem Mello, kita ngeganggu mereka tau" bentak Matt yang mengerti dengan keadaan

"Ngeganggu?" tanya Mello dengan polosnya. Maklum, dia ini masih belom diajarin "begituan" ama emak dan babehnya.

"Sori ya, L dan Light" kata Matt lalu menarik Mello pergi. Sementara Mello ngamuk karena coklatnya belom dikasih

"Tunggu, coklatnya belom dikasih! Uwaaa! Matt, lepasin!" rengek Mello

"Emangnya kita ngeganggu apaan sih? Cuma dobrak pintu doang" kata Mello dengan innocent nya. Menganggap mendobrak pintu itu bukan sesuatu yang membuat orang terganggu

Matt menarik Mello sampai di depan sebuah hotel bintan 100 -banyak banget bintangnya-

"Kau mau tau apa yang dilakukan mereka?" tanya Matt

"Nggak juga sih. Yang pengen aku tau kenapa L penuh tanda merah gitu" kata Mello dengan begitu polosnya

Sementara Matt hanya menyeringai.

"Akan ku kasih tau kenapa badan L penuh dengan tanda merah, asal kau mengikuti perintahku" kata Matt dengan seringai jahatnya

"Hmm... Okelah, demi menambah wawasanku ini" kata Mello akhirnya

"Nah, sekarang kita pesen kamar dulu" kata Matt dengan senyum kemenangan plus seringai jahat, pokoknya gimana gituu wajahnya yang tadinya cakep selangit jadi jelek selangit!

Setelah memesan kamar, Matt menyerahkan kunci kamar hotel ke Mello.

"Kau ke kamar duluan, aku mau beli sesuatu dulu" kata Matt

Mello menurut dan pergi ke kamar yang udah dipesen tadi. Ia lagi mikir-mikir apa yang menyebabkan tanda merah di seluruh tubuh seniornya yang imutnya pol itu. Mungkinkah serangga? Serangga mana yang mau gigit sebanyak itu? Abis dikerokin kali ya? Masa dikerokin sebanyak itu, kecil-kecil pula.

"Ah si Matt kemana sih? Beli apaan kok lama banget?" kata Mello yang sedang tiduran dikasur sambil memilin rambutnya ngikutin Near

Baru aja diomongin, Matt udah dateng dengan membawa sebatang coklat kecil.

"Yeeey, coklat! Jadi bercak merah itu karena coklat ya? Kok bisa?" seru Mello

"Bukan, bego! Udah sekarang buka bajumu!" perintah Matt sambil ngunci pintu. Gak nyangka orang sepintar Mello gak tau soal "begituan"

"Hah? Buka baju? Mau ngapain, sih?" tanya Mello yang belum membuka bajunya

"Ck, cerewet banget sih!" Matt segera menghampiri Mello dan membuka bajunya dengan lihai, sehingga sekarang Mello telanjang bulat

Wajah Matt memerah melihat Mello yang seksi itu. Kyaaa, author juga mau liat –ditampar Mello-

Matt segera membuka bajunya, hingga mreka berdua sama-sama telanjang bulat. Matt mengambil coklat yang ia beli tadi. Memotong kecil coklat itu dengan giginya. Lalu mengunyahnya

"Hei, Matt kenapa ki...Umppph..."

Matt mencium Mello, menyalurkan coklat yang ia kunyah tadi. Mello merasakan sesuatu yang manis dimulutnya. Rasa manis menghiasi mulutnya

Mello menelan coklatnya. Setelah itu, lidah Matt menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Mello, mengajak lidah Mello bermain, lidah mereka saling bertautan. Matt menjilat-jilat langit-langit mulut Mello, sehingga Mello menahan geli.

"Mmmmh..."

Matt melepaskan ciumannya. Mendorong Mello ke atas kasur. Lalu Matt menimpa Mello.

"Matt...be...berat..." ujar Mello dengan nada ketakutan karena kemaluan Matt mengenai kemaluannya

"Kau mau tau apa yang L dan Light lakukan, hmm?" bisik Matt ditelinga Mello

Nafas Matt yang berhembus ditelinga Mello, membuat Mello mendesah geli.

"Mmmm..."

"Kau mau tau tanda apa yang ada dibadan L? Akan kuberi tau asal kau mau mengikuti permainanku" kata Matt lalu melumat bibir Mello ganas

Perasaan Mello campur aduk sekarang. Antara ketakutan, senang, dan penasaran.

Matt berpindah ke jenjang leher menghisap dan mengigitnya, sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di leher Mello.

"Ini yang Light lakukan pada L," ujar Matt disela-sela kegiatannya

"A...Aku tak bisa me...lihatnya kalau kau...melakukannya di leher, Matt..." kata Mello

"Ini namanya _kissmark_, Mells" jelas Matt sambil meraih tangan putih Mello, dan membuat _kissmark _disana.

"Sejak kapan kau memangggilku Mells, eh?" tanya Mello marah

"Mulai saat ini Mells. Sekarang diamlah dan ikuti permainanku" ujar Matt. Tangan kirinya memilin tonjolan yang ada di dada Mello.

"Ahh...Matt...Matt" desah Mello pelan

_Aku anak sehat..._

_Tubuhku kuat... _

Terdengar _ringotne _hape Matt berbunyi

"Cih, sial! Siapa sih yang nelpon?" maki Matt dalam hati

Matt melihat nama kontak di hapenya, Near si albino

Ia mengangkat telpon.

"Hei, albino bodoh, ada perlu apa?" tanya Matt tidak sabaran

"_L menyuruh kita untuk kumpul di apartemennya sekarang juga_" jawab suara disebrang

"Bilang padanya aku tidak bisa"

"_Hei, Near, biar aku yang bicara dengan Matt-kun" _terdengar suara L

"_Matt-kun, ini aku __L__, kumpul di apartemenku sekarang"_

"Ada apa? Kau sudah selesai dengan Light?" tanya Matt iseng

"_Kami tidak jadi melakukannya, Ada rapat. Pakai bajumu dan bawa Mello kesini juga, jarak hotelnya tidak jauh kan dari rumahku?" _Kata L

"Dari mana dia tau? Kok detail banget?" batin Matt heran

"_Aku tau kau akan melakukannya setelah melihatku dan Light-kun. Terlihat dari seringaimu itu sebelum kau pergi. Kau pasti akan pergi ke hotel terdekat" _jelas L

"Dasar jenius! Baiklah, aku dan Mello akan segera kesana" kata Matt lalu mentutup telpon. Matt berbalikdan mengambil pakaiannya dan pakaian Mello.

"Pakailah. Si jenius aneh itu menyuruh kita berkumpul apartemennya" kata Matt sambil melempar pakaian Mello ke wajah Mello

"Jenius aneh? Maksudmu L?" tanya Mello

"Ya iyalah! Dia mau ngapain sih? Ganggu orang seneng-seneng aja!" kata Matt yang sudah memakai pakaiannya dan memasang google nya.

"Mungkin dia mau kasih coklat?" kata Mello penuh harap

Matt yang mendengar perkataan Mello, mendengus kesal.

"Memangnya kau tidak suka coklat yang kukasih padamu tadi?" tanya Matt

"Eh, itu sih..." semburat merah terlihat di pipi Mello.

"Kau sudah mengertikan? itu namanya _kissmark_, dan itu termasuk dalam kegiatan _sex_" jelas Matt

"Eh? _Sex_ katamu?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ja...jadi...kita tadi hampir melakukan _sex? sex _itu hubungan intim kan?"

Yah, kata-kata _sex_ doang yang tau! Ngelakuinnya ga tau, gimana sih Mello?

"Tentu saja, nanti kita lanjutkan ya" kata Matt sambil mengecup pipi Mello

"Ma...Matt!" teriak Mello marah

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**Dilanjutin apa nggak nih?**

**Chan bingung**

**Review dan flame tapi jangan pedes-pedes ok?**


	2. Let's Play

**Let's Play**

**Disclaimer, Death Note © Punya Aa tercinta, Obata Takeshi**

**Genre, Humor and Romance**

**Rate, M ( ya rate M, Lime pula)**

**Warning! Yaoi, Lemon****, Gaje, OOC, AU –kayaknya-, Typo(s)**

**A/N :**

**Moshi-moshi!**

**Inilah chap 2 nya! Kali ini Lemon****nya lumayan hot daripada chap 1 jadi bagi yang gak suka/gak tahan silahkan klik back**

**Balas ripyuw dulu yuk**

**Ayu-Jw : Well, kalo Mello nya gak polos gak seru dong**

**UchiHaruno Sakura : Okeee... Maaf saya lama apdetnya salahkan modem saya yang dibawa berkelana oleh ayahanda tercinta**

**honamiAkimoto : Makashi senpai~ chap 2 ini lumayan lebih hot dari pada chap 1 kok~**

**Yukka-keehl : Ohoho, Mello memang kurang pengetahuan soal sex tapi saya yakin wolo gokin Mello serba tau tentang pelajaran *?***

**Sekian balas ripyuwnya, mohon di rpyuw lagi chap inii**

**Bagi yang belum fujoshi/ fujoshi akut yang masih nekad baca nih fict, gak tanggung kalo nanti sama kayak author (fujoshi akut)**

**Enjoy reading!**

~**Begin~**

Mello berusaha mengikuti langkah Matt yang lebar dan cepat.

"Hei, Matt tak bisakah kau pelan sedikit?" tegur Mello yang sekarang terpaksa berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi Matt

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkanlah sih Jenius aneh itu dan kaki pendekmu itu!" sindir Matt.

Mello yang merasa terhina dibilang 'kaki pendek' oleh Matt, membalas perkataan Matt

"Maaf deh kalau kakiku pendek, tapi kaki pendek ini bisa mengalahkanmu dalam hal lari" balas Mello

Matt hanya mendecih pelan.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka sampai di apartemen L yang sempat mereka datangi tadi. Disana terdapat Near yang sedang memainkan robot gundamnya yang ceritanya menikah dengan action figure Orochimaru dari Naruto, dan juga L yang sedang makan satu loyang brownies almond dan habis dalam satu kejapan mata

"Halo Near, kau masih tetap albino?" tanya Mello tak jelas pada Near

"Hai Mello, ya saya masih sehat wal afiat" jawab Near yang sama sekali gak nyambung sama pertanyaan Mello

"Sudah cepat kita mulai dan akhiri rapat bodoh ini!" celoteh Matt yang mulai muak

"Sabar Matt-kun, saya tau Matt-kun sudah tidak sabar untuk 'begituan' tapi kita harus membicarakan sesuatu yang penting" kata L bijaksana yang tau perasaan Matt

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita mulai saja rapatnya?" tanya Matt kesal

"Sudah saya bilang sabar Matt-kun, tinggal satu orang lagi yang belum datang" jawab L

"Siapa?" tanya si albino, si feminim, dan si pemarah serentak

BRAK! Pintu kamar apartemen L terbuka keras

"Yeey, Misamisa disini!" terdengar suara cempreng khas Misa terdengar begitu pintu terbuka

Ketiga jenius itu cengo berjama'ah

"Lho? Light-kun mana? Katanya ada disini?" tanya Misa heran sambil celingak-celinguk kayak orang mau nyebrang tol -?-

"Wah tadi dia disini terus dia kebelet BAB dan karena wc disini mampet jadi dia terpaksa BAB dirumahnya yang jauh dari sini" jawab L dengan innocent, entah itu betul atau tidak, hanya readers dan Yang Maha Kuasa yang tau

"Tunggu dulu, L, yang kau maksud 'satu orang lagi' itu Misa?" tanya Mello memastikan

L mengangguk pelan

Sekali lagi, Trio jenius itu cengo berjama'ah

"Apa gunanya si pirang cerewet itu?" sindir Matt

"Apa? Enak saja kau bilang aku cerewet!" kata Mello sewot, padahal yang dimaksud Matt bukan dia, ge-er banget deh tuh anak

"Ck, ge-er banget sih! Yang kumaksud tuh si Misa!" kata Matt kesal

"Oh, gomen Matt" ujar Mello pelan, malu nih yeee...

"Oke aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian semua. Misa, kau membawa 'itu' kan?" tanya L sambil melirik Misa

"Bawa dong, memang buat apa sih?" tanya Misa heran lalu merogoh-rogoh tasnya yang udah kayak gudang -?- itu. "Nih" kata Misa begitu menemukan 'itu'. Trio jenius itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat 'itu'

"Jadi, belakangan ini para ilmuwan menemukan virus bernama _cowopunhamilus_. Virus ini bisa menyebabkan laki-laki hamil jika melakukan hubungan _sex _dengan laki-laki. Untuk mrenghindari virus yang bisa turun-temurun ini, saya sarankan kalian pakai kondom" jelas L lalu menunjukan kondom yang tadi diberikan Misa

"_Cowopunhamilus_?" tanya Near yang merasa aneh, ilmuwan segila apa yang bisa membuat cowo hamil? 

"Ya, Near, jadi saat Near-chan sedang bersama saya...eh maksud saya, Near-chan sedang melakukan _sex_, lebih baik saya...eh maksud saya, anda anjurkan pasangan anda untuk memakai kondom ini" jawab L yang hampir membuka kedoknya yang berselingkuh dengan Near

"Kita rapat hanya untuk membahas ini, eh?" tanya Matt

"Ya, tentu saja, virus itu sudah menyebar sampai jepang" jawab L

"Bagaimana caranya sampai ke jepang?" tanya Mello

"Kemungkinan besar seorang pria jepang yang gay sedang pergi ke luar negeri dan melakukan _sex_ dengan seorang pria bule" jawab L

"Kemarikan kondomnya" kata Matt kasar lalu menyambar kondom yang ada di tangan L

"Hei, Matt-kun ingin melakukannya di apartemen saya?" tanya L

"Salahmu menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini hanya untuk rapat konyol ini!" kata Matt sambil menarik Mello ke arah sofa, lalu menjatuhkannya di atas sofa dan menciumnya dengan ganas

"Kyaaa! Yaoi time!" teriak Misa sambil meninggalkan apartemen itu

"Near-chan juga mau melakukannya?" tanya L pada Near

"Eh?" Near masih melihat Mello dan Matt yang sedang berciuman mesra di sofa

"Ayo kita lakukan di kamar mandi" kata L sambil menarik Near ke dalam kamar mandi, sedangkan Near hanya bisa mendesah pasrah

Sementara itu Matt masih mencium Mello dengan ganas, lidahnya menginterogasi -?- mulut Mello. Mello yang hampir kehabisan oksigen mendorong Matt agar melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menghitup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Rambut Mello yang acak-acakan serta wajahnya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang berdarah akibat ciuman itu membuat Matt kagum dengan wajah Mello yang "waw" itu. -?-

Matt terseyum melihat ekspresi Mello yang menurutnya seksi itu. Matt menanggalkan baju-bajunya sendiri dengan cepat, sehingga tak ada sehelai kain pun menutupi tubuh atletisnya.

"Mau kubukakan bajumu, sayang?" tanya Matt dan memanggil Mello dengan panggilan romantis

"Jangan memanggilku sayang!" geram Mello.

Matt hanya menyeringai kecil, lalu membuka baju Mello satu demi satu, agar ia bisa merasakan indahnya tubuh si pirang ini.

"Mmmh...tubuhmu indah sekali..." kata Matt sambil mendesah kecil, merasakan kemaluannya berdiri tegak dan menyentuh paha Mello sedikit. Lalu menindih tubuh Mello

"Matt..." kata Mello pelan

"Ssh...Diamlah, sayang, kita akan melanjutkan yang tadi" kata Matt sambil menciumi jenjang leher Mello

"Nggg..."

Matt menjilat-jilat titif sensitif di leher Mello. Setelah itu membuat _kissmark_ disana.

"Masih ingat pelajaran kita yang tadi, Mells?" bisik Matt ditelinga Mello

Mello mengangguk pelan.

"Baguslah, aku ingin mengetesmu, praktekan apa yang kuajari tadi!" perintah Matt yang langsung bangkit dari kubur, eh maksudnya bagkit dan duduk diatas sofa. Mello segera bangun dan berdiri didepan Matt

"Eh, Matt kau yakin? Aku belum ah..."

Matt segera menarik Mello ke dalam pangkuannya, mereka saling berhadapan. Lalu Matt mengangkat kepalanya hingga lehernya terekspos jelas.

"Ayo, Mells, lakukanlah kalau kau tak ingin dibilang pengecut bodoh!" sindir Matt

Mello merasa tertantang dengan ucapan Matt, ia menciumi jenjang leher Matt ganas.

"Ahhh...Bagus...Ayo terus, Mells...Mmmh"

Mello menggigit kecil titik sensitif leher Matt, membuat Matt mengerang kecil

"Hnnnnn..."

Mello menghisap dan menggigit kecil leher Matt sehingga meninggalkan bercak kemerah-merahan kecil di leher Matt. Senang dengan hasil karya pertamanya, Mello membuat _kissmark _lagi sehingga leher Matt penuh dengan _kissmark_. Mello makin menyukai permainan ini.

Mello beralih ke bibir Matt, merabanya pelan lalu melumat bibir Matt ganas. Mello menjilat-jilat bibir bawah Matt meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengerti apa maksud Mello, Matt membuka mulutnya membiarkan Mello merasakan mulutnya.

Mello mengajak lidah Matt untuk bermain. Lidah mereka saling bertautan. Matt sengaja mengalah agar Mello dapat menjelajahi mulutnya lebih dalam. Mello menjaga agar ;idah Matt selalu berada di bawah. Mello menjilat-jilat langit-langit mulut Matt, Matt mendesah tertahan

"Mmmph...Nnnnnn..."

Mello melepaskan ciumannya karena pasokan oksigennya hampir habis.

"Bagus juga untuk pemula sepertimu" puji Matt

Wajah Mello memerah karena dipuji Matt

"Sekarang, bisakah kau melumaskan yang dibawah ini?" tanya Matt sambil menunjuk ke arah kemaluannya yang menegang

"A...Apa? Matt jangan bercanda dong, aku kan belum belajar yang kayak gitu!" protes Mello

SRET!

Dengan cepat, Matt mendudukan Mello di sofa sedangkan Matt berlutut di depannya.

"Akan ku ajarkan..." Matt menyeringai mesum "...bagaimana caranya, sayang" ujar Matt sebelum melahap kejantanan Mello seperti orang kelaparan

"Ahhh...Matt...Mmmmh...Ahh...Ahh" desah Mello ketika Matt menggigit kecil kejantanannya

"Teruskan melodi indah itu, Mells" kata Matt disela-sela kegiatannya. Ia menikmati desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut mungil Mello, membuat adrenalinnya terpacu. Matt melumat kejantanan Mello, memasukan seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya lalu memaju mundurkan kepalanya

"Ahh...Matt...ku...kurasa aku akan datang" kata Mello yang sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan hasratnya

Matt segera menghentikan kegiatannya, membuat Mello mendesah kecewa sekaligus heran

"Tidak secepat itu, Mells, kau belum merasakanku" kata Matt lalu duduk di sebelah Mello lalu mengangkang lebar-lebar, membuat ruang yang cukup untuk Mello

"Ayo, kau sudah tau kan caranya? Blow job itu mudah sayang" kata Matt sambil membelai pipi halus Mello, Mello mendelik kesal

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu, agar kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti orang lemah!" bentak Mello lalu berlutut di depan Matt

"Tunjukkan padaku, sayang" goda Matt dengan seringai jahatnya

Mello memegang kejantanan Matt, meremasnya kuat-kuat sehingga Matt menjerit kesakitan

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Matt sambil mengelus-elus kemaluannya

"Wah, baru segini saja sudah teriak apalagi kalau aku melanjutkannya ya?" kata Mello dengan seringai kejamnya, malah seringainya lebih menyeramkan daripada seringai Matt.

Matt menghela nafas panjang. Lalu memandang wajah Mello yang sangat manis itu baginya

"Lanjutkan" kata Matt akhirnya membuat Mello tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ng, kalau tak salah aku harus begini" kata Mello sambil mengocok-kocok kejantanan Matt

"Ssssh...aaaah...aaah...Mells...mmmm..." desah Matt berkepanjangan -?-

Mello menyeringai. Ia meremas sedikit kejantanan Matt, memijitnya, lalu memompanya dengan tempo cepat

"Ah...Ssssh...Ngghhhh..." desah Matt nikmat

Mello menyudahi _hand job_ nya, lalu memasukan seluruh kejantanan Matt kedalam mulutnya, dan menggerakkan kepalanya dengan tempo pelan

"Nggghhh...Mells, _faster_..." pinta Matt

Mello tetap memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo pelan, makin pelan malah

"Mells..._please_...Ahhh" pinta Matt lagi, namun Mello seperti orang tuli. Ia tak mendengarkan permintaan Matt. Matt terpaksa memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat

"_Damn you_...Nnnnhh...Mells...Ahh..." gumam Matt kesal membuat Mello tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatan itu. Tanpa sadar, Matt mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Mello membuat Mello tersedak karena merasakan sensasi aneh di tenggorokannya, oa pun segera melepaskan mulutnya dari kejantanan Matt.

"Hei, Matt! Apaan kau ini mengeluarkan sperma mu kedalam mulut ku, kan jorok!" omel Mello

"Kukira kau bukan orang lemah yang akan protes ketika aku mengeluarkan cairanku dalam mulutmu, hmm?" balas Matt

Mello hanya mendecih pelan.

"Jangan kau pikir permainan ini selesai, _i still want you_" ujar Matt lalu membaringkan Mello kelantai

"Ahh...L..._deeper_ _please_..._faster_...ahh" terdengar desahan-desahan Near dari kamar mandi

"Huh, mereka sudah sampai ke tahap itu ya?" ujar Matt sambil mengulum ketiga jarinya

"Tahap apa? Ukh, Matt!"

Matt memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang Mello memasukan keluar jarinya, lalu jari tengahnya menyusul, Matt membuat gerakan seperti menggunting.

"Sakit?" tanya Matt

"Shh...Ahh..Lumayan sakit..." jawab Mello

Lalu Matt menambahkan jari manisnya, dan disitulah Mello mengerang kesakitan

"Akh! Matt _it's hurt..._" kata Mello berusaha menjaga agar air matanya tidak keluar karena menahan sakit

"Tenanglah... aku sedang berusaha mencarinya" kata Matt sambil mengeluar masukan ketiga jarinya

"Mencari apa?"

"Prostat mu"

'Prostat...memangnya ia mau apa dengan prostatku?' tanya batin Mello. Dan tiba-tiba saja Mello merasa Matt menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat ia menggelinjang nikmat

"Ahh!" desah Mello pelan ketika Matt menemukan prostat atau biasa disebut _sweet spot_ nya. Matt mencoba menyentuh titik yang ia sentuh tadi. kejadian yang sama terulang, Mello mendesah dan menggelinjang

Matt hanya menyeringai kecil, ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya lalu mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang Mello. Mello terbelalak kaget melihat Matt mau memasukan kejantannnya yang ukurannya sangat besar itu ke tubuhnya

"Singkirkan itu, Matt!" kata Mello menjauhkan dirinya dari Matt

"Ada apa, Mells? Ayolah, kita sudah sejauh ini masa dihentikan?" kata Matt yang menghampiri Mello

"Tidak mau! Tadi saja sudah sakit, apalagi kejantananmu?" tolak Mello kasar

"Ayolah Mells, aku berjanji akan memasukannya dengan pelan kalau kau tidak berontak" bujuk Matt

Namun Mello menggeleng. Matt menghela nafas, masa sih Mihael Keehl bisa sepenakut ini?

"Tunggu disini!" perintah Matt lalu segera mencari alat-alat yang diperlukannya

Mello merasakan firasat buruk, namun dia tepis firasat itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh ke Bekasi -?-. Ia baru saja akan memakai bajunya kalau saja Matt tak segera datang.

"Kau mau pulang? Kubilang kan tunggu" kata Matt kesal, di tangannya sudah ada satu tali dan sebuah dasi

"Duduk!" perintah Matt dan langsung dituruti Mello

Mello duduk bersandar di tiang bendera, eh salah maksudnya tiang rumah, sungguh tempat yang non strategis dan buruk sehingga membuat Matt tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bagus, sekarang diamlah" kata Matt lalu mengikat tangan Mello di tiang.

"Hei, Matt apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan aku!" kata Mello memberontak

"Akan kulepaskan jika permainan ini sudah selesai" ujar Matt lalu menutup mata Mello dengan dasi

"Apalagi ini? Matt lepaskan aku, kalau tidak..."

"Kalau tidak apa? Hm?"

"Kalau tidak aku tidak akan mengajakmu pergi bersamaku lagi!"

Matt tak menggubris perkataan Mello, ia malah mengelus-elus perut indah Mello.

"Ahh...Matt...henti...kan...mmmm"

Mungkin mulut Mello berkata demikian, namun ia sangat menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Matt. Ia merutuki tubuhnya yang berkhianat dengannya.

Matt menyeringai, lalu mulai memainkan bola yang ada dibawah kejantanan Mello

"Mmmm...Aaaah...Ah! Matt...Matt..."

Matt menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu melihat ke arah lubang Mello yang memerah. Ia memandang nafsu ke arah lubang itu dan menjilat-jilat lubang itu dengan lidahnya.

"Mmmm...Matt hentikan, geli tau!" pekik Mello

"Geli? Bukankah ini nikmat, hmm? Akan kuberikan yang lebih nikmat" ujar Matt lalu mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang Matt

"Matt? Kau masih disana?" tanya Mello karena dari tadi sepi sekali

Matt menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan dalam sekali hentakan, kejantanan Matt sudah tertanam seluruhnya. Darah merembes keluar dari lubang Mello. Mello menjerit kesakitan, rasanya kuping kita pengang kalau dengar teriakan Mello

"ITTAI! MATT..._DAMN YOU!_ SSSHHH...AAAA..."

"Tenang, Mells, nanti kau juga akan meraskan nikmat" kata Matt santai

"Matt! Sshh..."

"Se..sempit sekali kau Mells...Ukh!"

Matt menarik kejantanannya hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang tertanam, lalu menghentakkannya keras-keras dan begitu terus. Mello merasa rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tadi berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang tak terhingga

"Ah! Ahh! Ah! Mmmmh...Aaath" ucap Mello

"Kau suka...Nikmat kan Mells?" kata Mello yang masih memaju mundurkan pinggangnya

"Sama sekali...Tidak ..Mmmmh"

"_Liar..._" gumam Matt sambil tersenyum

Matt menggapai kepala Mello, mencium bibir merah Mello, sementara tangannya memilin kedua tonjolan di dada Mello

"Mmmm...Matt...a..aku mau keluar..." rintih Mello saat ia akan orgasme

"Kurasa...aku...juga, Mells..." kata Matt. Tak lama kemudian Mello merasa pandangannya memburam, ia mengeluarkan hasratnya lewat cairan yang tumpah diatas perutnya.

"Mells.." Matt menyebut nama Mello sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Mello

Lalu Matt ambruk tepat di sebelah Mello

"Bodoh!" omel Mello yang masih terbaring lemah

"Apa?" balas Matt yang bingung

"Kau lupa pakai kondom kan? Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?" tanya Mello kesal

"Puh...Hahahaha..." Matt tertawa ngakak

"A..apa yang kau tertawakan eh?" bentak Mello

"Kau ini bego atau oon? Ah, kurasa keduanya, Hahahahaha" ejek Matt

"Berhenti tertawa! Aku serius nih, bagaimana kalau aku hamil? Kan aib tuh!" kata Mello kesal

"Hei, baka, virus _cowopunhamilus_ itu sama sekali tidak ada! Itu hanya rekayasa si jenius aneh itu saja!" kata Matt yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya

"Apa? Kau tau dari mana?" tanya Mello

"Masa ada sih, cowo hamil? Pakai otakmu baka!" jawab Matt yang masih menahan tawanya

"Diam! Berhenti tertawa! Matt!" perintah Mello berkali-kali namun itu malah membuat tawa Matt meledak

"Itu benar Mello-chan" suara L mengagetkan mereka berdua. Mello buru-buru mentupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan bantal.

"Benar apanya, L?" tanya Mello

"Tentang virus itu" jawab L santai dan duduk dengan pose esentriknya

"Maksudnya?" tanya Mello lagi. Duh, telmi banget sih?

"Maksud saya..." L berdehem lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya "Virus _cowopunhamilus_ itu tidak ada, itu hanyalah khayalan saya sendiri"

Mello hanya cengo

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

11 det...

"NANI? Jadi kau bohong, mata panda?" kata Mello frustasi sambil mennguncang-guncang pundak L

L hanya mengangguk

"Untuk apa? Hei jawab aku atau kau kumutilasi sekarang juga!" ancam Mello dengan death glare nya

"Saya hanya iseng" jawab L sukses membuat Mello dan juga Matt cengo. Oke, seorang L Lawliet detektif no.1 di dunia ini bisa iseng? Benar sekali kalau dunia mau kiamat.

"Apa maksudmu iseng, eh?" tanya Mello yang masih memberikan death glare pada L. Pastilah Mello kesel! Secara dia mau aja dibegoin, masa ada cowo hamil? Polos banget deh si Mello

"Saya bosan, saya manusia jadi saya punya rasa ingin tau bagaimana menjahili orang, sasaran saya ya Matt-kun dan Mello-chan, tak saya sangka Matt-kun cepat tanggap dan Mello-chan percaya begitu saja" jelas L

"Oh may got! Aku tertipuuuu!" batin Mello dalam hati

"Huh, bisa juga kau iseng!" kata Matt sambil memakai pakaiannya "Hei, kau masih mau telanjang?" tanya Mat pada Mello yang masih telanjang bulat

"Ten..tentu saja tidak!" kata Mello yang segera mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai.

"Si Near masih lemas?" tanya Matt mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Dia tertidur" jawab L singkat

Matt dan Mello membelalakan mata kaget.

Masa Near ditinggal tidur di toilet? Mana pasti si Near nggak pake baju! Kasian banget, udah gitu si L nya cuek banget lagi, ckckck!

"Oh, kalo gitu kita permisi dulu" kata Matt sopan dan langsung menarik tangan Mello lalu pergi meningalkan orang aneh itu

**~OWARI**

**A/N**** :**

**Gimana? Endingnya aneh? Kepanjangan? Kurang hot? Gaje? Garing?**

**Silahkan review untuk menyatakan pendapat minna! ^^**


End file.
